bas_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shura Tozushi Mirsumi
"Ok." "You came to fight right?" "You can't win..." Appearance http://i59.tinypic.com/335chec.jpg Personality Shura is slightly comical at times but mostly he carries this semi-serious persona. Over all, he is calm, joyful, and collected individual. Despite that he loves to fight mostly and increase his skills in any attribute whether it is physical or mental. Likewise, Shura never stays in one spot simply hating being stationary and unable to make a move, which are both a negative and a positive in terms of situations and/or fights but this doesn’t make him impatient and rash at all or at least he understands when he needs to be patient and steady; Shura is very known for his intellect in battle tactics and fighting period whether it be Swords or hand to hand combat. However when it comes to people or relationships, he sucks. ' ' Shura’s love of fighting goes a to a high extent, unlike most characters he respects any who fights him, even if they don’t show him respect at all. No matter how strong or how weak they may be, Shura will consider his opponent to be strong unless they prove him otherwise. In almost all his fights he always gives a person three chances to give up and leave the fight alone if they prove to be weak. Only three, if they refuse Shura most likely will utterly kill the person or several injure them to the point where they are unable to move at all. Shura’s fighting style is mostly hand to hand never really using his sword, though he is natural gifted in Zanjutsu. Knowing this he refuses to use his Kendo skills unless pushed to that point. Shura sees this as a weakness, because he did not have to work hard for such a skill to be great, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t train such a skill to get better. This shows his work ethic is over the top; he wants to work hard for all his skills and sweat to get the satisfaction he desires. ' ' All in all, Shura doesn’t represent the way of the sword like most of the other Shinigami or other beings. He often never carries his sword at his waist traditionally, but instead holds it in one of his hands; being able to use both hands equally. He rarely ever gets angry in fights or any frustrating situations. He solely believes that a troubled mind is a weak mind and so he remains relax and loose. Never lets his guard down and is always battle ready no matter how peaceful he may seem. General Overview Comical, semi-serious individual with a lot of virtues that pertains to his Clan. Being respectful, dignified, neat, and having courtesy for others. However, Shura is his own man. and everything varies, but deep down he is kind guy, but with skills that could kill any person that steps to him with a will to fight. Interaction With Others He doesn't really approve of being in large groups or knowing a lot of people. Most of the time he keeps to to himself or remains near 3 to 5 five people that he knows and trust. Honestly, it's a defense mechanism and just to keep himself out of trouble and dealing with drama all the time from 8 different people. Combat Personality Combat wise, he shows respect to all of his opponents, despite their reasons for fighting or motives. In any case he likes to think of every opponent being as strong as or stronger than him. Like a false belief so that he can get a more of a challenge out of a fight. However, he always seem to give everyone 3 chances to back off or give it all they got whether they are strong or weak. Genuinely depends on what mood he is in at that time. He never really fights with a tainted heart or the urge to kill, but he fights with all of his skill and strengths as well as weaknesses. He just doesn't know how to hold back at all and often gives away his true strength in a fight sometimes. Quirks/Habits:Major He loves to work out and move about places and like some people he is a curious fellow, even when he knows his place. Usually he smiles a lot during a fight if he enjoys it and seems to get overly excited as well. Quirks/Habits:Minor His memory is not all that good nor is his listening skills, a small habit that he tries to work out with from time to time. But this doesn't mean he has trouble with authority. However, he is sometimes unreliable when it comes to certain tasks that he doesn't like. A bit selective at times. Likes He loves to train and get around a lot, mostly on his own to better understand certain things and why people do the things they do. Again, going back to his curiosity and being observant. He rather fights with his hands and feet all day then draw a sword. Dislikes He's not much of a chill type of a person, sitting around being lazy, he can't stand just sitting there and doing nothing. He doesn't really like drinking or smoking at all. He feels at those it messes with his head so he stays away from it. He doesn't like to draw his Zanpakuto or release his Zanpakuto on the whim either and he hates using Bakudo Hobbies He collects books that pertain to Melee Martial Arts. Also, work out equipment that he uses daily. Fighting Style At first he fights with just his fist and kicks. With his hands he has a more of a Boxing ideal behind using his fists and a Teakwondo ideal behind his legs. At times he mixes in a little bit of Krav Maga or Kickboxing to further sweeten his skills with precision, speed, and power. Usually his style of fighting involves brutal combos with consecutive quick swift take down moves. Whenever he draws his sword, he always starts off with his Zanpakuto in his right hand or in his left, same thing with his sheath. He most times, handles the Zanpakuto with a reverse grip, but he balances between both regular and reverse. Often time he switches between his hands during battle seamlessly, being both right hand and left handed. Shura is known for his slight acrobatic skills and agility to move around a lot. His foot work being swift staying on the tips of his toes and bouncing from left to right or forward and backward; able to perform switch steps and turn his whole body in quick and seamless motions. In addition, he has another fighting style which is very rarely seen... An unpredictable fighting style that most call it as the drunken fist, where his moves are totally without question crazy and un-cannon to any basic martial arts. It’s hard to explain this fighting style, but can said to be unpredictable. Strengths and Weaknesses Shura is many things, but of course he is not brightest in the Gotei. However he makes up for his somewhat lack of intelligence with skills and talents, which earned him the position of Taichou with in the Gotei! Shura is strong, physical, much stronger than your average Captain. His physical feats are none through out the Gotei, being able to punch Hollows and leave nothing after a single blow.or send someone flying for miles and crashing through several building. His strength alone is terrifying enough, but also his spiritual pressure which seems to be out of this world! Of course there are higher powers, but his reiatsu level hold a special place. His lack of control over it causes him to wear limiters. Wrist bands, collars, eye patches anything that Squad 12 comes up with for him to cut his spiritual power in half. He doesn't use kido at all, he refuses to learn it and use it for whatever reason. His skills in Zanhetsu and Hakuda are very proficient in combat, but he excels higher in Hakuda than the average Captain. Shura has a weakness when it comes to fighting, he loves to fight too much and often runs head first into battle, without thinking or putting a plan together. Possibly why he is leading Squad 11, but his combat prowess and understanding of the combative arts is incredible, able to read his opponents and adjust almost instantly if able! He may not be the fastest person in the Gotei, but his defense, durability, and instincts help him greatly.